Ness in the Hall of Orgins
by Nesspwns
Summary: When Ness wakes up in the hall. all hell breaks loose!  futer older NessXArceus
1. Chapter 1

Ness in Hall of Origins

This takes place right before smash bros

I don't own Ness or pokemon

Ness POV

"Ow, my head." Was all I could think of, besides I was weak form just got done fighting Pokey and passed out now I woke up in this, white hall, with all these monsters above me. Wait.

Holy Shit,

Monsters!

I jumped up at there sight. "Who are you, monsters?" They all looked a little shocked.

"Surely you know who I am." Spoke a white, horse like creature with a yellow ring around it's middle. "No, But I beat you all work for Pokey, that would explain why you kidnapped me." "Mortal, we didn't-"

"**SILENCE!"** I boomed out over them. "You will pay!" "**PK Rockin' Omega"** I made a guitar out of PSI energy and blasted it. They looked shocked from its power; all of them but the horse like one were blown back from its powerful waves. "**PK Dash!" ** I ran at the speed of sound.

I pulled out my trusty Metal Gutsy Bat, (Jeff heightened the normal one.) and hit a blue, metallic, dragon on the leg breaking it instantly. It screamed falling instantly. I also knocked out a giant pink and white dragon, broke a silver dragon's ribs.

Then I was grabbed by something. I was struggling to get out of the grasp. I turned around to see a pink cat having a psychic hold on me. "PK Brainshock."

I muttered. The cat instantly dropped me, grabbing its head in pain. "Now," I said glowing

"**PK STARSRORM!" **

Stars rained down from the heavens crashing through the ceiling and KOing all but the horse like one.

"Mortal, why do you attack?" asked confused. I snorted, "It's obvious that you work for Pokey. That's why you captured me." "Mortal, we found you laying here on the ground." I could tell it wasn't lying so I lowered my bat. "Well, this is awkward." I said rubbing my head sheepishly. "What are you called, Mortal?" "Ness…" "Well, Ness its nice to meet you. I'm Arceus, Goddess of creation." "Well, um, Arceus, if you're a god, then how did I get here?" I asked the question hanging in my mind. There was an awkward silence. "I-I don't know, this has never happened before." She said with a tint of disappointment. "Well, I got nothing to hide ask me anything." He said in a sing song voice. " First of all, don't ever use that voice again or I will kill you." She said annoyed.

"Okay…" Doing his nod taunt from smash bros. She took a deep breath and said

"How did you…

Well there's the first chapter

Can't think of any questions to put in so I needs help

Review or Giygas will steal your soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2

Always remember… Ness pwns

Arceus POV

"…and that's how my party killed Giygas." The boy called Ness finished., It had been two hours since this kid had arrived. He had already adjusted to The Hall, and was currently lying-sitting on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So how are you here now?" He shrugged "That is anyone's guess, but I bet It has something to do with Pokey." There was awkward silence. Then a blue blur came in talking me.

"Arceus!" He yelled, "We got trouble a red mist has fallen over Alto Mare."

"Red mist?" I questioned him, "Are you sure, Latios?" Latios bobbed his head up and down comically, "A voice also echos from it saying 'Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness. Where's Ness?

Ness paled "He muttered under his breath "Oh shit…" I looked at him, "Do you know this what this mist thing is?" He was pale, fear evident in his brown eyes. He took off his cap, reveling messy black hair. He said terrified one word, "Giygas"

Author POV

Arceus was in shock, "How are we supposed to kill him if his power exceeds my own?"

I don't know. Latios butted in there conversation " There was a weird human there, he had dragon wings and tail. He was shouting PK Running, if it means any thing to ya."

Ness' look of absolute terror turned to a puzzled expression " There is some one else here with PSI?" He jumped off the couch, a determination plastered on his face. Putting his hat on. "Arceus we have to go help him" She agreed, "Lets go now." Be fore she could do anything, Ness yelled "** P…K… Extreme Speed!**" He grabbed the goddess right before he took of, leaving latios baffled at the psychic speed.

If wasn't for Arceus floatation ability, She would've been dragged there.

_Alto Mare is to the south of here, keep running tell you see a big city._ She psychically told him. He responded by nodding, and changing his direction south.

Mean while

_God Damn this misty thing!_ A boy with dragon wings and a tail thought while extending his razor sharp claws. "PK Running a!" He dashed at the gasses in a blue blur, his brown messy hair while he slashed at it when he passed. The mist sent out another inexplicable attack. The dragon boy jumped above it and slammed his claws into the earth. "PK Ground." The earth shook and stalagmites shot out of the ground. The mist screamed. "It hurts, where is Ness?" _Who the hell is this Ness person? _He mentally asked while grinding his sharp fangs, and flicking his serpentine tongue. He dodged ANOTHER inexplicable attack. _I need help. Ness, who ever you are help your buddy Daniel out._

Sorry a bout the slow update couldn't think of any ideas.

Thank you Venus I was about to give up on fanfiction until you encouraged me to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel's POV

_This red mist is getting to me. God. Why wont you Frickin' die already _I thought irritably. The mist has changed now it has a face in it. It is creeping me out a bit, I mean It's jaw is swirled up over its head and it looks like its screaming. I throw another PK Running at it and it doesn't even flinch. "Fudge" I say under my breath. It is starting to look as terrified as I am.

Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness. I want NESS."

"Well here I am, bitch." Then a boy in a red cap and a weird horse thing came down. "Ness, I have been waiting, you will die now." The boy, Ness, flipped the mist off and yelled PK Rockin'.

The battle was on

Ness POV

I never realy liked this mutha- screwer. I bet that was hard to guess. But I wonder what Giygas was doing In this world. I didn't have Paula to kill him this time. So we would have to improvise.

This kid though, he used PSI witch I thought only my friends and me could use. Maybe he's from my world too? I blasted Giygas with another famous PK Rockin, then started to beat him with my MG bat.

Arceus fire of a beam and yelled "Judgement."

Arceus POV

This thing won't die. It just won't die. No matter How many times I nail It, it wont die. "Ness, how did you kill it last time?" "One of my companins prayed last time.

"Prayed?" The boy yelled. " I got an idea." He jumps up in the Air and yelled PK Final Judgment!


End file.
